Andy Martin
Andy Martin is a minor character and the main villain in the final episode of Jem. Met in a casino in Las Vegas, it was assumed he could be Ba Nee's real father. __TOC__ Background Thanks to Riot's father, Jem got the names of three men that could be Ba Nee's real father. One of them was Andy Martin, a veteran ex-soldier who was found at the roulette table losing all of his money in a casino in Las Vegas when Jerrica and Shana found him. He wasn't cooperative in the beginning and told them not to bother him anymore. However, once he was approached by Jerrica a second time, this time as Jem, he apologized for his rude behavior from before and agreed to follow them to Starlight Mansion, where he immediately pretended to be Ba Nee's father with the real intention of finding a way to get his hands on a big sum of easy money. He managed to take Ba Nee alone to an abandoned zoo, where he revealed his true plans to her: to take her hostage in order to get a ransom from Jem. When Ba Nee realized her true father would never do such a thing and was finally convinced the whole thing was a hoax, she tried to escape. Andy was able to catch her and imprisoned her in one of the zoo's cages. Andy then proceeded to call Jem by phone and tried to extort her, asking her for a big ransom in order to let Ba Nee go. Knowing Ba Nee's life could be in danger if they arrived to the zoo with the police, it was then decided that only Jem and Martin (another one of Ba Nee's possible fathers and who had just arrived to the mansion) were the only ones to go, telling the rest to bring the police shortly after. Jem arrived to the abandoned zoo to find Andy and stall him. After she explained him that all the money she makes goes to support the girls at Starlight House, Andy grew irritated and eventually chased Jem through the zoo. She asked Synergy to project holograms of a group of gorillas around Andy who, frightened, tried to escape. At that moment, Martin, who had just reunited with his daughter after saving her from falling while trying to escape, put Andy into submission and locked him up in one of the zoo's abandoned cages. Gallery Andy Martin - 02.png Andy Martin - 03.png Andy Martin - 04.png Andy Martin - 06.png Andy Martin - 08.png Trivia *He is the last villain to appear in Jem. *Throughout the episode, he kept calling Ba Nee "Bonnie", not even caring in learning his supposed daughter's actual name. *He is a veteran ex-soldier. *Since Kieu Chinh provided the name "Martin", but didn't clarify it was a first name rather than a surname, Andy Martin was considered to be one Ba Nee's possible fathers. *He has red hair, as Kieu Chinh described to Ba Nee. *The last time we see him, he is locked up in a monkey cage at the abandoned zoo, implying he was probably arrested after that. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Minor characters Category:One-time characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists